Bladed Wolf I: The First Fighter
by Archer.XYZ
Summary: Blake Wilson Nakamura's story is based on his great great grandfather of the same name. He was just a boy when suddenly he gets shot down by Roland. Now with genetically enhanced superhuman levels of his own, he goes in to Aramillo, TX as the Bladed Wolf, a superhero that is the embodiment of heroism in his town. Now watch as he takes down Roland, one Shadow at a time!
1. Birth of the Bladed Wolf

Bladed Wolf I: The First Fighter

By ArcherXYZ and SlayerMaya

PROLOGUE…

After the Queen of the Serpentine left the home, Blake came into the house. "Who was that Serpent chick?" he asked Joseph. "It's my great great great grandmother, Aspheerus. Take a look at this," he said and showed Blake the serpent mark on his chest. "Damn, dude. What'd she do, give you a verbal breakdown on the serpent mark?" Blake chuckled. Joseph shrugged, chuckling as well. "She's not one to lose it, as she's extremely calm, patient, cunning, and also amazingly beautiful looking," he said, "Also, I've heard from Maya that you had quite the story to tell." Blake smiled. "Well, you heard correct. Just so you know, I was reincarnated from the original Blake Wilson Nakamura himself. I have his memories, his beloved arm cannon, and his skills & smarts in combat. And believe me, you're gonna like it," he said and Joseph was interested. "Well, what's stopping ya? Tell the story!" he said.

1890 - The Town of Aramillo in the U.S.A

(Author's POV)  
"Well, I hope this new town is better than our old one," said the youngest son out there, Blake, who is 16 years old, his other brother, Robert, who is also 16 years old, and has his older brother, Jerrick (who's 20), told him, "I heard this town is very peaceful! Well, peaceful almost always. Heard that the sheriff there is so damn crazy for his money." Blake chuckled. "I bet so," he said. They kept going and going until they have arrived at their location. They found a place to build their own house and worked hours and hours, days and days, even weeks until the house was finished, and with a lot of furniture, too. And a guard dog, with some horses. Everyone was already finished by the time the sun had set and they did some walking around town until it was time for them to sleep. As Blake got his stuff all organized and ready for tomorrow, a vision hit him. It showed… a sheriff being overlooked by purplish-black mist. Blake then gets shot in the heart and falls to the ground. Then he sees only his mother, Maria, get shot later at night and the vision disappears. He fell backward, shocked at the vision that he was just given. _Holy shit… What the hell was this all about? _Blake thought in his mind. He shook his head and got himself ready for bed.

The next day arrives, and Maria wanted to take Blake on a little walk for a talk. "So… Blake, I have heard from your brothers that you had a little… nightmare, as I would call it. And I'm your mother… I like to meddle in what you're doing. So can you tell me of the nightmare you had?" she asked him and he knew why she asked it. "Well… you know… It wasn't really a nightmare. It was more like a vision of the future, where the future is revealed to me before I do sleep," he explained while almost at a loss for words. Maria was curious about Blake's vision. "But I really don't want to get into it at all. So can we just drop this subject?" Blake said quickly. As they kept walking, there was a scream heard in a bar along with gunshots. Blake took his mother into hiding and looked inside the bar.

In there was the sheriff, Roland, who had just beaten the holy hell out of the robber without his gun. "Well, that takes care of that. Now, are all of you alright?" he asked and everyone in the bar nodded. "Good. You need not worry. For Roland, the sheriff is here to save you from death. Now, if you ever come across a bigger threat, talk to me and I'll take care of it," he assured them and left. The people were relieved that he saved them so they went back to their business. He went back to his office and Blake and Maria continue their walk. Maria knew she felt safe around Blake. Later on, during the day, as soon as they got home, Blake's father was shining his guns for him and his sons to go hunting that day. "Hey, father. What are you doing?" asked Jerrick. "We're going hunting because the sheriff needs the food for a barbecue he's doing tomorrow night," he said and gave a hunting rifle to Blake and Robert. Blake strapped it to his back and once the others were ready, they went on a hunting trip.

As they kept going, Blake kept thinking about the vision he had. It was giving him a headache but he never thought too much of it when he got to an area where there were animals EVERYWHERE. As soon as they are finished hunting, there have been multiple animals that they needed. "Ok we're good," Blake's father said. As they make it home, there was a standoff between the sheriff and a criminal and they got out of the way quietly for them. Roland shot the criminal first, killing him. "Heh, sharpshooter my ass," said Roland. "Wow!" exclaimed Maria. Roland turned around to see the family. "You came back, just in time. Along with the food needed for the barbecue. Well done," he said. "Yup, now let's eat."

The barbecue got started. During the barbecue, Blake got more visions of the future, but they became blurry at first. The vision showed him on a table looking over at his hands that are riddled with blood, but someone was cleaning off his hands and his entire body and he looked over at an unfamiliar futuristic weapon. The vision stopped and Blake had a headache after that, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be when they moved into the new town. He didn't really think much of it. But suddenly, another vision came and it was of Roland shooting him down with a revolver because Roland was feeling pretty sick and crazy. Blake shook that off and night time hit. Everyone was done with the barbecue and they all went home.

The very next day, Blake's vision was gonna come true, as Roland was drunk, sick and crazy. He wanted to kill Blake, but not everyone knew that a dark shadow was taking over him and telling him to KILL, KILL and KILL. Roland's eyes were a deep dark purple. He looked ready to kill. Blake had his revolver with a deadly bullet just in case things went south and he arrived in front of Roland. "Ah shit… I shouldn't be standing here," Blake said to himself. Roland slowly walked over and stood 20 feet away from him. The dark energy was clouding him. _Damn… That dark energy… Could it be the Shadows?! _Blake thought to himself and Roland said, "It is the Shadows. Even I don't know why I feel this way, but I LOVE IT," Roland said with a deranged look in his eye. Blake got to his revolver, but Roland shot him in the hand. "AGH!" exclaimed Blake. "Ah ah ah. I wouldn't go for that revolver if I were you," Roland replied. Blake's family was watching the ordeal, and if they went out there, they would for sure be dead. So they kept quiet. _Come on, Blake… Show 'em your fast Quick Draw… _said Jerrick in his head. Suddenly, a bullet was in Roland's head thanks to Blake's Quick Draw. But it did NOTHING. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Roland just stood up and took the bullet out. "Hmph. A deadly bullet with Light Poison on it, eh? Clever boy. In fact, you did hurt my Shadow in me. And that is something you will never do again," said Roland and he shot Blake in the heart and the neck.

"BLAKE!" screamed Maria and she put her hands on his chest to feel his heartbeat. "HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed but she got shoved away by Roland and Blake's father tried attacking him, but he got his neck shot and headshot as well. "Take another step closer and the rest of your sons will have Blake's fate. LISTEN UP, EVERYONE!" Everyone saw what happened and they were now scared of Roland. "I, Roland the Aramillo Wasp, will keep this town in CHECK! And ANYONE who breaks the rules of this town will feel a BULLET in their head!" he exclaimed and he started emitting purple mist, but suddenly a portal opened and an old man and his daughter landed in the town. Roland saw them and tried shooting them, but the scientist took him down in a few moves. Roland regained his ground and grabbed his hand and punched him to launch him. "Heh, a Shadow Fighter," said the scientist and pressed a button on his lab coat. Suddenly, Roland had electric shocks hit him hard. The scientist's daughter grabbed Blake. "DAD, I GOT HIM!" she said. "Alrighty! Bring the mother as well with her sons! They'll be excellent subjects!" he said as he fought Roland. "Got it!" she said and she brought Maria, Robert, and Jerrick to the portal and they went inside. Roland tried to stop the scientist, but he put a bullet in his stomach and went off to get to his lab safely. "Hmph."

The Labs of Hiroshima, 2030…

Blake woke up to see blood on his hands and the scientist was cleaning them. "Ah, you're awake. I was worried you weren't gonna wake up for at least another hour," said the scientist. "Where… Where am I…?" he tried to say, but the scientist's daughter laid him back down. "You need to rest. Be thankful that we came to save you," she said. "Hey, Shima, would you please grab the toolbox that is laying on the other table please?" he asked her. She nodded and went over to the toolbox. Blake was super confused on what was happening, because he thought that he died at the last minute. But he was wrong. He was saved at the very last minute, but during that time, the scientist installed an arm cannon based on the revolver. Blake saw the arm cannon, but it turned into a metal hand. "What the hell is this?" He asked. "Oh, that's a G-2 Revolver of Light arm cannon, complete with unlimited ammo," the scientist told him. _Whoa… Unlimited ammo? I can have some fun with that! _Thought Blake in his mind. But suddenly, the bullet was out and he healed up instantly. Blake looked at his would-be wounds, which were gone. "Oh, I should probably mention that you now have a major healing factor thanks to us," Shima told him.

_A healing factor? Interesting… _As Blake kept thinking about the ordeal, he suddenly realized about his mother and brothers. "Wait! Where's-?!" He started to say until they came in. And they looked absolutely DIFFERENT. For one, even Robert had an arm cannon. Two, they looked genetically enhanced to superhuman levels. Three, Maria had been genetically enhanced enough to predict her opponent's moves. Blake got up from the table and since he had an arm cannon, he was kind of like a cyborg to where he can scan anything and analyze it. He scanned his mom and his brothers and they were deemed safe. "Wow… This is… amazing," said Blake. "Like your new genetically enhanced body we gave you? We've outfitted it with everything you need. Even an Artificial Intelligence so advanced that it mimics your everyday life. And with your arm cannon, you can turn your arm cannon into a blade or have an actual sword out for you," said the scientist. "Interesting. May I try out these weapons?" Blake asked and the scientist led him to a training room for the weapons. Whilst there, Blake pointed his arm cannon at the targets and got them all with a perfect shot. He then turned his arm cannon into a hand that summoned the legendary Kusanagi blade, complete with an unknown power inside of it. And he took down every target. "Amazing… His stats show improvement!" Shima said. "His stamina, endurance and willpower are off the charts. That is improvement," said her father.

After Blake tested out his weapons enough to control it, he felt like he was ready. The scientist showed him somewhat of a hero outfit. "So, are you ready to go back to your timeline and save Aramillo from the hands of Roland as the Bladed Wolf?"

"Hell yeah. It's about damn time."

TBC...


	2. Brought to a New World ft Bianca

Bladed Wolf I: The First Fighter By Archer.XYZ and SlayerMaya

Chapter 2: Brought to a New World ft. Bianca _

Blake came back from the future and into Aramillo, 1890, the same timeline as theirs. When they arrived, the town was refurbished with Shadow Mages all around. _Shit… Our new home has now brought some darkness within it. At least I can see in this dark and heavy mist_, said Blake in his head as they went home. They made it home safely, and when they went inside, there were already Shadow Mages, both male and female inside. _Oh boy, here we go._ The mages saw them but went back to their business as usual.

"Well, now what?" asked Robert. "Well, we're gonna have to figure out how to stop Roland. We do have these genetic enhancements, but that doesn't mean we'll take him down easily. Have you seen the glint in his eye? That's no sheriff. That is a monster," said Blake. Some of the Shadow Mages were overhearing him, but he kept going. "His dark energy is like no other. Yes, this may sound confusing, and it just seems like all is lost, but I disagree. We need to destroy the monster within him, but we need to figure out its weakness," he said. Maria nodded. "I agree," she said. But by then, it was night time and it was time for a night of sleep.

The very next day, Blake went out alone out of Aramillo, making sure not to be seen and he walked with food and water packed since he was going to a town to prepare himself. As he kept walking, a woman was watching him from afar. 10 miles later, he was getting hungry, so he made a pit stop to a river with a waterfall right over it and decided to wash up and refill a canteen he made himself. The woman got close to him, ready to examine him. She went to touch him when all of a sudden, her hand gets caught by him. "Something you need from me, lady?" he said and she took her hand back. "You're alive," she said. "Wait, how did you know that I was shot?" he said with a confused look on his face. She sat down with him and pulled him into her lap. "There are many things I know. I could say I can see into your future. I can tell where something or someONE is alive or dead," she said with a wink. "Makes sense. What is your name, miss?" he asked her. "I am Bianca Chiyoko, the Queen of a Brazilian Tribe known as the Bronze Heaven Warriors," she told him as she felt his face. She's so nice… he thought to himself. "Well, I'm Blake Wilson Nakamura. It's nice to meet you, Your Majesty," he told her and she smiled. After refilling on energy and food, he got ready to go. And thankfully, the town he was heading to was not far and it was somewhere where he'd lay low until he's powerful enough to take down the Shadow monster that's clearly corrupted Roland.

They made it within 6 minutes and the town had a serious vibe about it, which was perfect in Blake's case. With his arm cannon, revolvers and rifle loaded, he got to training thanks to the sheriff that VAGUELY resembled a future hero this author shall not speak of at this moment. As Blake kept going, a vision of the future came to him, showing him that Blake became a powerful deity near the final battle between him and Roland, but Blake will need to go to great lengths to even get that strong. So not only has he trained with his guns, but he also trained physically with his punches and kicks thanks to Bianca and also his mind by learning a lot from his arm cannon, which gives him the information he really needs. As he got stronger and stronger, Bianca wanted to bring him to a sacred place, so she teleported him to a shrine and light consumed him as he was in a palace. It was apparently a very huge palace that has an Indian style to it. As he looked around the palace, a voice called out to him. "Welcome, Blake. I've been expecting you as of late," said the god upstairs and Blake looked up. He saw a huge, muscular god coming down the stairs with nothing but sheer power and energy all around him. "Who are you???" he asked him. But the deity just chuckled. "You may know not what I am firsthand you asketh a question like that. First, I want to know all about you," he said. "Ok," said Blake.

As they talked, Blake got to know him better than anyone else. "And if I'm being honest, Light Gaia, Your Highness, I need your help in getting rid of the Shadow Mages," he said and Light Gaia smiled. "You've come to the right place."

The training of light began. Meanwhile, with Roland, he was in his office in the Sheriff's Department.

He was sitting back onto his chair. "Sigh... What is going on with me?" he said, looking at his hand that was covered in Shadow aura. _This isn't what I wanted… But oh well, I might as well live with this… God, it made me kill my friend's son_, he thought to himself. But the voice of the Shadow that took over him said, "We need to focus on other things." "Like what?" Asked Roland. But the voice didn't respond. _Hmph. Fine._

Back with Blake, he's become as powerful as a demi-god, almost rivaling a demon, but Blake knew that to defeat the Shadow monsters, pure light was the ultimate weapon against their dark souls. Shadow Monsters have plagued the Earth for centuries ever since their birth in the Big Bang event. These creatures outnumbered MANY species, including dinosaurs, fish, mammals like wooly mammoths and even HUMANS. They were monsters of many things, but they were really docile and safe around people. "Hmph, this is going to be a dangerous mission," he said to himself. He got ready for the mission of his life, and once he fully prepared, he got ready to leave, but Light Gaia stopped him for a minute. "Hold on, Blake, I got something worth your time. A new arm cannon for you using the future technology of the Shadow Monsters," he told him and brought it out. It was a mixture of an actual arm cannon combined with properties of future rifles and Blake's signature revolver, Dark Dismay. Light Gaia put the arm cannon on him and it fit Blake perfectly well. "Wow… It fits like a glove…" he said. Light Gaia nodded. "As it should be," he said.

"Now go out there, Blake, and take back everything that Roland took from you."

TBC...


End file.
